


Love Unexpected

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm in pain but trying to write this, M/M, Minor Aiden/Lydia, Minor Aiden/Stiles, Misunderstandings, OOC Derek, Somewhat, Weddings, ooc stiles, reference to cheating, the wedding date movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' sister is getting married in England, he is very happy for her and wants to go.<br/>Unfortunately his ex fiance is the best man, what is he to do? Maybe Derek Hale can help.<br/>Based off the movie The Wedding Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To England

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt I got from thesterekpromptsite on tumblr. I stuck to the movie as much as I could but of course I changed things from the movie too. Hope you like. ^_^

"Stiles, it’s Derek Hale sorry to get back to you so late, I did get your messages. I know your nervous but don’t be. This is what I get paid for. I’m running late so I sent a messenger for my ticket. Don't worry everything will be fine you‘re ex will wish he never let you go and your family will think we are in love. I'll see you at the airport, I can‘t wait to meet you." The door bell to Stiles’ apartment rang just as the message stopped and he rushed to the door, yanking it open he found a bike messenger. He grabbed the envelope containing his date’s plane ticket and handed it to the man at his door. The messenger had to pry the envelope from Stiles’ hand he was so nervous. Once the door was closed Stiles rushed back into his room to finish packing. In his haste he knocked over a small box from the top shelf of his closet. The contents of it spilled out across the floor, a picture of two men stared up at him from the glossy page happy smiles on there faces. Stiles sighed as he bent down picking up the photo and a white gold ring dangling from a fine silver chain. Stiles looked at the photos as he put them back in there box. Pictures of Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Aiden at the lake, memories pulled Stiles from his head as he thought about that night almost two years ago now when Aiden broke off there engagement. He shook his head and huffed stuffing the scattered remains of his past back in the box and throwing it into his closet. A few moments later he was finally all packed up and rushing down the stairs to climb into the waiting taxi.

Stiles was antsy, his leg jumping with nerves his ADHD making it worse, as he waited in the first class seat for Derek to show up. It had been an amazing coincidence when he found the article helping him out with this wedding thing. The stewardess walked by and Stiles quickly asked if she could bring him a drink, preferably alcoholic. He followed her back trying to settle himself down. “Usually I don’t drink while flying but it’s my sisters wedding and I’m waiting for my date who is sitting in 5b.” The stewardess looked passed Stiles’ shoulder before muttering, “Hello 5b!” Stiles slowly turned around to find the most handsome man he had ever seen. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with polished black dress shoes, Stiles was sure were Armani, and a slate grey Henley with an open black suit jacket over top. He pulled of casual formal so well. He had a fine dusting of black stubble over his cheeks and chin giving him a rugged look but still looking proper, with pale pink lips shaped in a perfect cupid’s bow. The most striking thing had to be the man’s hazel green eyes. Stiles just wanted to fall into them and never come back up. Stiles approached his date just as Derek excepted two glasses of wine. “Stiles.” Derek whispered as he handed the younger man his glass then pulled him close and kissed his cheek. The stubble was surprisingly soft against Stiles’ heated cheeks which did nothing for his frazzled nerves. “I’m…uh…glad you could make it,” he stuttered out his face still flushed. “Lets sit. I’m sorry we couldn’t leave sooner. I know you wanted to get there a few hours earlier to get settled.” 

“Work must have been hard.” Stiles responded, before the meaning of his words caught up with him. With an embarrassed moan he turned in his seat slinking down to hide his red face from the incredible man. 

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed turning around suddenly, “I should warn you, my family is kinda nuts. My dad works at the police department, he’s the sheriff, and my best friend, who is like a brother to me, Scott and I are very close. Hell all through High School everyone thought we were dating, well until his girlfriend Kira moved to town. Anyways his mom is a nurse at the hospital, that’s how she found out about Isaac, and adopted him. He likes to be sarcastic with like everyone which is why we get along so well and he has an amazing girlfriend Allison, who is my sister’s best friend. Lydia, my sister, is getting married to her High School boyfriend Jackson, he can be a douchbag most of the time, mostly to me but he has matured a lot. His best friend Aiden is my ex, we were going to get married but for some reason he dumped me two weeks before the wedding. Besides that his twin brother Ethan is kinda shy and sweet, he has been dating Danny for the last four years, they are so cute together. Danny maybe best friends with Jackson but he is so much better. He is nice to like everyone and I’m sure its because of him that Jackson has mellowed out. Erica, my cousin, is very out going. She is snide and rude but she will tell you the truth even if it causes you to break down into tears. Actually that’s when she loves telling the truth haha. She has been dating this quite dude named Boyd, well his name is Vernon but everyone calls him Boyd, who is pretty fantastic. He doesn’t mind when Erica flirts with other people because he knows she doesn’t mean it….what?” Stiles asked when he chanced a look at the man. Derek had a dazed look on his face, mouth slightly open as he stared at Stiles. He shook his head and gave a small smile. “Are you always like this? I was afraid half way through you were going to pass out from lack of oxygen.” Stiles gave a forced laugh and looked away blush rising on his cheeks. “Yea I do actually. I was diagnosed with ADHD when I was a kid and I took way to much Adderall. Couldn't really sleep last night." 

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered reaching over to give Stiles' hand a brief squeeze.


	2. Welcome Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two just got off the plan ready to mix and mingle with Stiles' family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Like i said before I want to stick as close to the movie as I can but I do have to change some things. I also am trying to keep them in character which is VERY hard lol but I hope it turns out ok.

Stiles blinked his eyes as the stewardess announced there arrival in England. He slowly rose up and look at Derek. The man had an amused smirk on his face as he muttered good morning. Stiles once again blushed his hand coming up to run through his hair. He huffed when he noticed it was sticking up in odd angles. Once off the plane Stiles walked into the bathroom to change. He pulled out his light grey slakes with matching jacket and a white button down, leaving the collar slightly open. Derek was waiting outside with the bags when Stiles left the airport. “Is that the shirt your wearing?”

“Yes, why?” 

“We’re matching, don’t get me wrong matching is great but, it’s just that, it looks like we’re trying to hard.”

“Trust me Stiles, as long as you look people in the eye they’ll never notice what you’re wearing.” Derek responded as he helped Stiles into the cab. “OK but still there is just no way I’m showing up in matching clothes.” he huffed before telling the cabbie to pull over so he could change. Several moments Stiles spent changing he apologies from the bathroom, hoping this next outfit would be the one. “I get it. This is very important for you but remember you are an amazing, gorgeous man with his dream job.“ 

“Don’t patronize me.“ Stiles said as he opened the door to show Derek what he was wearing. “I feel like crap but I want to look hot while doing it. What do you think?” He turned around showing the royal blue suit he had put on, a black tie around his neck. “Perfect.” Derek said a little smile on his face. “Really? Don’t get to attached.” he said before running back into the bathroom. A young man clearing one of the tables of the bar muttered that he liked the blue one. Derek scowled before letting him know he would tell Stiles. The younger man walked out in yet another outfit Derek giving a nod and making a humming noise. “’Hmm as in nice shirt‘, or ‘Hmm I should have never let you go‘?” 

“Well I’d shag you, if that’s alright with you.” the bartender muttered. Stiles gapped slightly before rushing to change but not before he saw the glare Derek aimed at the man. Finally they left when Stiles deemed his outfit perfect. He chose a light blue button up sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with tan slakes and a matching tan vest, with black dress shoes. 

“Breath Stiles, take deep breaths for me and calm down.” Derek hushed as Stiles became more nervous now they were outside of the hall were the party was being held. Derek helped Stiles from the cab, a hand on his lower back as the two walked in. “I don’t know if I can do this,” Stiles muttered his body slightly shaking. “You can never be sure of anything but we came all this way. Might as well go inside.” Derek responded his hand tightening slightly on the younger man’s waist. With a sigh Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand to lead him in. “Aunt Amy!” Stiles greeted an elderly woman. “Oh Stiles dear! You know it should be you getting married. To think Aiden is the best man!” Stiles could feel a panic attack coming so he did the only think he could think of. “Have you met Derek?” He asked pulling the man closer to his side. “Nice to meet you,” Derek said, a charming smile on his face. “Charming,” Aunt Amy said, “and what do you do?” Derek’s smile grew slightly before he responded, “I’m a receptionist at my sister‘s law firm. I’m hoping to save enough money to go to law school soon.” 

“That’s wonderful dear!” Aunt Amy said clutching Derek’s hand. Stiles gave his aunt one more smile before pulling Derek into the coat closet. “Nice thinking, where did you come up with that? Oh and here, 6,000 count it.”

“I trust you.”

“No count it, please.” With a sigh Derek opened the envelope and counted the money inside. “OK I will cover expenses but if you want to be intimate we need to talk money first.”

“Oh no, that’s not going to happen. Not because I don’t think your attractive its just, I’m not, and your very, and I don’t.”

“Stiles it’s ok, it’s ok I get it.” 

“OK,” Stiles sighed retaking Derek’s hand, “lets get back out there.” It was not until they left the room that Derek answered Stiles‘ question “It’s true by the way. I do work as a receptionist for my sister and I want to go to law school.” The younger man just stared at Derek a look of awe on his face. “Wow,” Stiles finally breathed, he didn’t think Derek could get any better. “I want to represent kids who are taken from there homes by the states. Help put the parents who abused there kids behind bars. I just want to help out.” He was wrong Derek could get better but before Stiles could respond with some embarrassing comment his step-mother voice called his name. “Stiles! We were beginning to think you would never show!” She pulled stiles close to kiss his cheek and give him a hug. “Pull over for a quickie sweetie?” 

“Please stop, this is not the time to be yourself.” Stiles responded.

“And who is this handsome young man?” 

“Hi I’m the new guy, it’s great to meet you.”

“Lovely,” she said before grasping Stiles’ arm, “This is a marathon, not a sprint. We’ve got welcome cocktails today. Tomorrow is Young People In The Park, followed by Stags and Hens. Friday’s the picnic then the rehearsal dinner and since you have left no margin for jetlag, I need you to hydrate.” Stiles nodded as she walked off before a relieved smile crossed his face. “Dad,” he breathed wrapping the older gentleman in a hug. “Stiles! Please excuse your mom she is just nervous and stressed.” 

“It’s ok I get it,” Stiles said before turning to Derek, “Dad meet Derek.”

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek said reaching out to shake John’s hand. “Stiles!” A voice called and the three men turned to find a stunning red head. She had a large smile on her face as she made her way over. “I’m getting married Oh I missed you so much!” She pulled Stiles to her and they shared a harsh hug, the red-head squealing in happiness. As she finally let go of Stiles her face turned blank, almost cold, “and who is this?” 

“My apologies. Lydia this is my boyfriend Derek. Derek this is my sister Lydia.” the woman turned her icy stare back on Derek before speaking, “If you hurt him I will gut you like a fish then feed you to Prada.” A smile reemerged on her face as she rushed off to greet more of her guests. “I find that in times like these, a good stiff drink helps,” the sheriff said. “Can I get you a refill, sir?” Derek asked. John handed his glass over, “Thank you.” 

“Stiles were did you find him?” John asked as his son walked over. “Yellow pages,” Stiles responded a slightly nervous laugh escaping him. Derek walked back over, three glasses of scotch in hand, as Stiles’ mom tried to get everyone’s attention. “Oh sweet Jesus who gave that woman an amp?” Stiles asked as Derek and he turned towards his mother. 

“Hello? Oh wonderful it’s finally working. Does everyone have a drink? Because I’m going to say a few words. Welcome friends and family, John and I are so happy that you’re here to celebrate with us, as we welcome Jackson and the Whittemore into our family. You know it’s funny we always thought Stiles would be married off first. We had good reason to hope I mean the two of them were inseparable since middle school, but as you all know that crashed and burned. Luckily we were able to get the deposit back,” the woman said with a slight chuckle, “and here we are again.” A noise from the back of the room interrupted her speech and a male voice called out ‘to the bride and groom’ Stiles’ mom sighed softly before she spoke, “Yes, yes. Well back to the bride and groom to be. Jackson we are so glad that you fell in love with the smart confident girl next door, our Lydia. Congratulations, babies!” Her speech finally over the room erupted in applause.

As Stiles left to the restroom after drinking to much scotch, he walked out only to come face to face with Aiden. He let a smile cross his face as he said the other man’s name. “Hello Gen-pop.” The smile slipped from Stiles’ face, how dare he call him that? Not only using a private nickname but using his ACTUAL name as well? Aiden brought him into a hug, pressing there cheeks together. “Wow, you look amazing,” Aiden said pulling away, Stiles’ hands clutched in his own. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” A blonde woman yelled as she ran up the stairs. “Stiles oh my god!” She pulled the boy into a hug, “Were the hell have you been? I have gynecologists who call more then you do.”

“You have more then one?”

“I play them off against each other. Besides it makes Boyd crazy.” She turned to Aiden a fake smile on her face. “Hello asshole. Since you dumped my cousin brutally, you wont mind if I just steal him away. And if you do mind I’ll just rip your testicles off and feed them to you.” As Erica spoke she kept a calm sweet smile on her face before winking and dragging Stiles off.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wasn’t saving you from him. I was saving you from yourself. I know you Batman, I know how your brain works. You are to nice, besides why waste time with that horses ass when Mr. Tie Me Up Tie Me Down is waiting over there for you.” Stiles turned to find Derek speaking to his mom, grandmother and a few of his aunts and uncles. They seemed to all favor him and Stiles couldn’t be more pleased. “What does he do?” Erica asked pulling Stiles out of his thoughts. “He works at his sister’s law firm. Saving up for law school.” Derek turned give Stiles a little wink as a charming smile graced his face. “Oh god I think I’ve just come,” Erica moaned, “Can we share him please?” The two laughed softly as Derek walked over, Boyd only a few seconds later. “What’s so funny?” he asked kissing Stiles cheek. The question caused Erica and Stiles to laugh harder.

As Stiles and Derek got another drink Lydia walked over. “Can I have that?” She asked a slight pout to her lips. Stiles laughed before handing her the drink. “Thank you. You know what I love about all this?”

“That now everyone else knows the world revolves around you?”

“Exactly!” Lydia laughed as Jackson walked over, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “How is the future missus.”

“I’m perfect, I love you.” Lydia said only slightly drunk. Stiles watched as the two kissed his jealousy rearing its head. Derek put his arm around Stiles shoulder, letting his fingers dance across the side of the younger man’s neck.

Derek smiled as Stiles spoke animatedly with a dark haired boy. He had been introduced to Scott, Stiles’ best friend, before the two were swept up in a long discussion about Scott’s new practice. Stiles was so proud of him for finally opening his own vet clinic, he couldn’t keep the pride from his voice. Derek let his eyes wander until they came upon a man standing outside. He didn’t need to be told who this man was before he walked out to join him.

“Hey,” Derek greeting aiming for casual. “Oh. Hey.” the guy responded. Derek sighed, “Weddings are a celebration of love and commitment…in Utopia. In the real world they’re an excuse to drink excessively and say things you shouldn’t.”

“A philosopher huh?”

“No law student.”

The man laughed before turning around. The smile that had been on his face fell away as he looked into the room. Stiles and Scott had been joined by Allison, the bride’s maid, and Lydia all of them talking and laughing. “Oh god.” He whispered eyes screwing shut before he turned away, eyes locking on Derek. “It’s just there’s this…person I care for, well I suppose you could say I’m in love with, the problem is they’re not alone, here with another guy.” 

“There you are!” Stiles said walking over to Derek and dragging him into a kiss. “Hey Stiles!” the man said his voice filled with joy. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Hey Stiles.” 

“Oh hey yourself,” Stiles responded before turning to Derek. “I see you’ve met my ex.” Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. “I was just telling him how we met.” Stiles gave him a confused look. “The book store,” Derek turned his gaze to Aiden before continuing, “He ran into me causing both our books to hit the floor. I feel bad about it know but I snapped at him called him stupid and clumsy. He got right in my face and told me off,” both men laughed as Derek looked at Stiles, “But we soon got to talking, well Stiles talked when he saw the books I had, and we found out we had so much in common. It took me two days of non-stop texts from him before I finally found the courage to ask his out.” He turned his head nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, causing the younger man to chuckle. A sad look crossed Aiden’s face before he made his excuse to leave. “He looks miserable.” Stiles commented as he watched Aiden walk away. “What were you talking about anyway?”

“He seems a little drunk but I think he is still crazy about you.”

“What did he say? You don’t…You don’t think he wants me back?” Stiles asked a frown on his face and slight worry in his tone. Derek just smiled before turning to go lead Stiles back into the party.

The meet and great was finally over, Stiles and Derek were in a cab heading off to the summer house. “I am so tired, I could sleep for 48 hours straight.” Stiles moaned as the pair entered the house. John and Helen helped the two with there luggage as Stiles lead them up the stairs to his room. At the door Derek turned to the older Stilinski’s before speaking. “Thanks again for having me.”

“Don’t be silly, it’s wonderful to meet you.” Helen said before taking a sip from her wine glass. “Although technically I never knew you existed.”

“Come on Helen.” John said turning to walk down the stairs. “I just love surprises.” she said before following her husband. Stiles opened the door and ushered Derek into the room, the two began to unpack and get ready for bed. “How did you know that was me?” Derek asked nodding to the pages of a magazine as he unbuttoned his shirt. “My friend works at the magazine.”

“So much for anonymity.” Derek said pulling his shirt off. Stiles quickly adverted his eyes from the well defined chest a light blush covering his cheeks. “Go ahead take a look. It’s part of the package.” Derek said s smile on his lips. His words caused Stiles to laugh getting rid of the tension in the room. “Sorry I’m just a little nervous. I never thought this could happen to me.”

“This happened to you?’ Derek asked as he pulled off his pants. “It happened in the sense that I picked up the phone, tracked you down, flew over here and gave you $6000 out of my savings.” As Stiles spoke Derek walked into the bathroom pulling down his black boxer-briefs before climbing into the shower. Stiles covered his mouth as want filled him at the sight of Derek’s perfect ass. “Will you grab my shampoo?” Derek asked as he turned on the shower. “Shampoo! Got it.” Stiles responded his face flushed. After handing the bottle over Derek began to sing. Stiles picked up the pages he had brought with him before going back into the adjoining bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet.

“The part were you were a sexual surrogate and then began to branch out, is that how it really happened?”

“The real story- my mother was a hippie, and a stripper. She was insanely inappropriate with me, used to wash her lingerie in my bath water, while I was still in it. So as an adult I needed to find ways to experience intimacy and sex, but with rules that couldn’t be violated.”

“Oh my god” Stiles whispered a small part of him feeling sadness for this man. The shower curtain parted exposing Derek’s face and amazing abs. “I’m just screwing with you.”

“You shit!” Stiles said throwing a towel at the man. They both had small smiles on there faces. “Ok this part,” Stiles starts again, turning as Derek opens the shower curtain and cuts off the water. “You say and I quote ‘Every person has the exact love life they want.’ That seems a broad generalization.” Stiles finishes as he turns back, only to find a very naked Derek drying his hair. The young boy gasps, face crimson as he covers his face. “I’m so sorry! Oh god I’m sorry!” He screams out running from the room. Derek laughs as he follows the young man out. “D…do you honestly believe that I want to be single and miserable?” He finishes his voice quite. “Do you think that I want to be hung up on some guy who lead me on for years and out of the glue shattered my heart?” Stiles tried to will away the tears in his eyes closing them tightly. 

Derek gave a soft sad look to the boy before walking up behind him. He placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders rubbing them slightly before he spoke. “There is no such thing as out of the blue, and yes. When you’re ready to let go, to be un-single and un-miserable, you will. Till then,” Derek dropped his hands before walking over to the dresser for his clothes.

Later as the Derek lie down in bed waiting for Stiles to join him the man spoke. “So when you were talking to Aiden before, how did he sound?”

Derek laid on his side away from Stiles but looked over his should when the boy spoke. “Like a harm-less self absorbed toolbox.” 

“Seriously.”

“He sounded tormented.”

“Tormented? How? Like he’s jealous I’m here with someone else or like he regrets throwing away our life together?’ When no answer came Stiles climbed into the bed leaning over to look at Derek’s face. “It’s just that this has not turned out the way I thought it would.” Stiles rolled onto his back before he continued to speak. “I don’t want him back I just wanted to show him, and everyone else that I was better. Not the geeky little puppy who followed his sister around. Prove that Aiden had not just been settling for me during all those years. That I really am awesome,” he sighed before turning his head, “Hey Derek?” Again there was no answer so with a sad sigh Stiles rolled onto his side away from the beautiful brunette, he knew that if it hadn’t been for the money Derek wouldn’t even look twice at him. He let a few tears slip from his eyes as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to all my souls but my computer is about to die permanently. Right now it is running on battery and that will be gone in about an hour and a half, once I get a new one I will update I'm sorry guys. :(

**Author's Note:**

> It's just the first chapter. I was trying to make Stiles awkward and made him ramble some. I know Derek is most likely going to be OOC but *shrugs* what can you do. I hope you like it and I will try to have the next part out as soon as I can.


End file.
